Her Passion
by sketchinglife
Summary: Ginny has lost her confidence due to Ron, but has learned to express her feelings through dance. What will happen with Ron takes it to far, and she looses all confidence? R&R?
1. San Francisco

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my 4th fanfic here, and yes, it's an angst. I have to say that the characters are really OOC, but hey, I can do it. I really hope you enjoy it, and for my 'It's Ok' fans, I guess I can do a small sequel or so in a series of short stories. ;)**

**So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song 'San Francisco' is by Vanessa Carlton, not me.**

* * *

Her Passion.

Ginny sighed she pressed her forhead against the cool glass window on which the rain beat violently on the other side. Looking outside, she could make out the distant car getting smaller and smaller in the sky as timed passed.

Fred and George being the big money makers that they were, bought their parents a round trip to Italy and back, lasting a total of 3 weeks, and Fred and Geroge themselves had decided to take a little vacation, leaving Ginny and Ron in the house by themselves.

But of course, Ron had invited Harry and Hermione to stay, they would be arriving the next day. Her mother told Ginny that she could invite whomever she liked, but Ginny couldn't. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, she had been an outcast, the girls in her dormitory rarely spoke to her, and she was ok with it. She wasn't much of a talker around people she didn't like, and it suited her. She had lost confidence, she barely had any friends at all. Only Luna talked to her, and that was only in class when they worked as partners and sometimes on the weekends when they passed in the halls.

She tried to become better friends with Hermione and Harry, but Ron had pushed her away, claiming that she had to find her own friends and leave his alone. She spoke to Hermione at night sometimes, but she usually didn't say much. And Harry, Ginny thought with a great sigh, she didn't have much to say about him. It was true, she liked him, but not as much as in her 1st year. It was more of an admiration, just hoping that he would converse with her every so often and treate her like she wasn't invisble like he always did.

She and Ron argued frequently, but they usually weren't that big, the only problem was Ginny bottled up her emotion. She would always remain calm when arguing with Ron, but she would lose it afterwards. There had been so many thoughts and emotions running through her head afterwards that it drove her mad. At night she would have the most horrible nightmares, waking up sweating, shaking, and screaming. She had no idea how to let her anger out, so she danced.

It only took 3 dancing classes as a young girl to get her hooked. It was her passion, her stress releaver, her life. She would wake up early in the morning as the sun was rising and walk merrily to her favorite spot on the Burrow property. It was a small area of many tree's, a clearing was in the middle. It had a little hammock tied between 2 of the tree's, and the greenest grass she had ever seen. She would slip her shoes off, and let herself be free.

* * *

"Ginny!" Ron's call woke her from her current nitemare. Shaking a little, she groggily lifted her head off of her comfy pillow.  
"Wha-?" She sleepily called.

"Get down her and help me clean up for Harry and Hermione." He bellowed up the stairs.

Ginny didn't respond but instead slowly sat up and walked to her closet. Picking out a simple black tank, and some blue jean shorts, she slipped them on, eyeing her inviting bed. She was about to walk out of the door, but instead jumped back on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

-15 minutes later.-

-SPLASH.-

Ginny woke up with a start, dripping wet. She screamed at the coldness of the water and jumped out of bed to find a smug Ron, twirling his wand in one hand, and holding another blue water baloon in the other.

"RON!" Ginny spluttered, staggering to her window and and opening it, welcoming in the warm summer air to help dry her off. "What the hell was that for!" She said angrily, pushing him in the chest.

Ron's face turned angry as her shove made him hit the wall with a dull thud. Ginny heard a small gasp from the hallway. Ignoring Ron for the moment, she saw the door creak open and Hermione's bushy head pop through it. She stepped in fully, allowing Harry to walk in after her, both confusedly looking back and forth between the wet Ginny and angered Ron.

While Ginny was looking at them, Ron took the advantage of levitating the other freezing balloon above Ginny's head, steading it to get his aim perfect. Ginny looked up and gasped, "No," right as another baloon exploded on her face, sending waves of chills down her already wet body.

"Ron." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "How could you do this?" She asked, "Why are you doing this to me?" He just had to humiliate her in front of Harry and Hermione, the only two people Ginny had any chance of becoming friends with.

"It was your fault really." He said with a scent of cockyness. "You were supposed to wake up and help me, but you fell asleep instead, it was just a simple little way of getting you up of course."

Ginny glared at him with watery eyes, and snapped her head to Hermione as she let out a small giggle. She then turned to Harry, who was trying hard not to smile. She couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she headed towards the door, only stopping to glare at Ron once more and shove him again, this time he hit her desk and let out a small cry of pain. She raced out her room and down the stairs, all of her intentions to head outside.

She quickly stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a cloth bag and stuffing as much food as she could in it. She quickly summened her bag from the family room, strapping it over her shoulder and stuffing her wand in it. She took her food bag and held onto it tightly and marched straight for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Shit, she wasn't fast enough. Ginny angrily spun around, her red flaming hair sticking to her face. Ron was standing in the stairway, Harry and Hermione on either side of him, both not saying a thing.

"What's it to you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ron smirked at her. "Like you have anywhere to go anyways. I know you have no friends, you just spend your time alone wishing you had some."

"Ron, " Hermione said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. "You're taking this to far."

"Yeah mate, don't humiliate her." Harry said.

Ron shrugged Hermione's hand off.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I may not have many friends, but at least I don't scream out Hermione's name in pleasure at night." She said smugly as Ron turned beet red.

"Oh yeah?" He seethed. "At least I didn't piss myself from being so scared of a innocent little broomride. Remember that? 2 years ago? You got so scared in the air you were shaking, you were only 10 feet off too, I recall you falling off your broom before you even got to the ground. You were bawling like a baby, then you pee'd your pants. Mum had a fit trying to get the stains out." He smiled triumphantly as Ginny teared up once again.

"You promised you wouldn't tell about that!" Ginny screamed at him, turning around and running out of the house at full speed. She didn't dare look back at the Burrow for it reminded her instantly of Ron. She ran for 10 whole minutes, completely passing her clearing and going further out in the meadows than she had gone before.

She slowed herself as she came across a small shack. Apparently it belonged to the Weasley's because the name was sloppily tacked onto the door. She pushed it open and it creaked horrible. Stepping inside, it seemed much bigger than she thought. There she was in a cozy little room. The floors were wooden and there was a comfy looking couch in the corner. There was a large easel with a blank sheet of paper and a few brushes on the floor. It was overall very dusty and there were rips in the furniture and scratches in the wall, but Ginny still loved it. She decided that she would come here more often.

Looking at the easel, Ginny noticed that the floor around it was strewn with messy paintings. She picked one of them up, and saw the signature at the bottom. "Bill." She said, fingering the picture lovingly. He must've made this with magic, she knew that he always snuck off somewhere during the summer, but he never did tell her where. She moved over to the dusty window, pushing hard to get it open. She coughed a little at the dust, but smiled at the warm summer air that floated in.

Setting down the picture, she set her bags down. Opening them up, she took a bite of an apple she packed. She thought back of her fight with Ron, she hated it. He always took the mickey out of her, teaseing her endlessly. She had usually gotten on with him well, but that was before he went to Hogwarts. After he came back that summer he was completely different. He always teased her in front of people she liked, going on about how she threw up on her great aunt at a family renion, how she tripped when she was a flower girl at a wedding, it never stopped. And how he humiliated her, tripping her, putting canary creams in her food in the great hall, much to the amusment of others.

She set the apple down, her apitite lost, standing up, she walked outside. The summer heat beat upon her head as she sought the shade of a tree, completely dry now, she sat down under a small oak, hugging her knee's to her chest and looking out at the scene in front of her.

* * *

"Ron, that was really stupid of you." Hermione said angrily as they sat on the couch in front of the fire. "You really hurt her feelings, you know that!"

"Yeah, Ron, I don't think I've ever seen Ginny that mad before, you really hurt her." Harry piped in.

"I know, I know." Ron said grumpily.

"I'm going to look for her, d'you have any idea where she went?" Harry asked, thinking it better to leave Hermione with Ron so she could give him a good telling off.

"No, but try the meadows." Ron said, starting to feel just a little guilty.

Harry said no more as he walked upstairs to his trunk in Ron's room where his firebolt had been shrunk. He enlarged it and took off out the window, looking for Ginny.

* * *

As Ginny sat under the tree, her eyelids began to drop. Falling gracefully onto the ground, she was sleeping like a baby, her hair protectivly fanned around her, her mouth partly open, and legs curled close to her chest. She looked beautiful.

Harry was losing hope. He had been out flying for half an hour, and still no sign of Ginny. Noticing that the sun was starting to set, he flew on. He was flying over the endless meadows untill he saw a little shack. Flying downwards, he cried out with triumph, there was Ginny, sleeping peaceful under the tree.

He landed smoothly beside her, about to wake her up before he noticed her state of sleeping. She was thrashing around on the ground, visibly shaking and sweating. "NO!" She screamed out. "STOP IT!" She screamed again. "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS TOM, DON'T!" She fell quiet after this scream, and Harry noticed that she was softly crying.

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up." He said softly, setting his broom on the ground and giving her shoulders a little shake. Ginny didn't give him any response so he shook her shoulders a little harder.

Ginny began to awake, starting to remember the days events. As she looked up at Harry who was kneeling beside her, she quickly sat up and started to back away, thinking that he was here to tell her off.

"Don't worry, I'm not on Ron's side on this one." Harry said, still a little concerned for Ginny's state.

"It's ok, you don't need to lie to me Harry." Ginny said quietly, picking herself off of the ground and heading back towards the shack. "I'm just going to stay here for the night, no need to tell Ron, he won't care." Her crying semeed to have ceased, but only a little, she still looked very down.

Harry just stared as Ginny walked back to the house, head down and feet dragging on the ground.

"Wai-!" He started to call out for her, but she had already looked the door.

Ginny wiped away her tears as she took a deep calming breath. Going over to her bag, she pulled out a small set of magical speakers. She took her wand and tapped it once and music began to play. She set the speakers down, and began to dance.

Harry on the other hand, had decided not to fly back to the Burrow so quickly, and instead contented himself with looking in one of the windows of the shack, Ginny being completely oblivious to it.

_I, I know what you did_

_Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss_

_Love, is dancing on my finger_

_He got to the heart of the matter and lingered_

_Now I'm walking with the living_

_I always liked Steinbeck and those old men whistling_

Ginny started with a twirl, moving her arms so gracefully that Harry had to keep his hand on his mouth to keep it from dropping. She slowly kicked her leg, the tips of her toes pointing.

_We're back, we're back in San Francisco_

_We're back and you tell me I'm home_

She gave a small run, and jumped, 1 leg behind her and the first one bent, and landed on one foot. From there she gently swayed her arms to the beat, moving her feet in time.

_Talking in the Mission_

_Over coffee this is my utopia_

_Then I'll be your lady_

_As the ocean rises, the sun is fading_

Another twirl before the chorus started again, Ginny gained her confidence in dancing. She had a warm smile spread across her face as she danced to her favorite song. She raised herself on tiptoe, her arms bent behind her head, her face glowing with excitement.

_We're back, we're back in San Francisco_

_We're back, we're back in San Francisco_

_We're back, we're back in san fran_

She jumped again and then bent low, circling her arms like a windmill, bringing herself up slowly again. Harry was still watching her intently, never seeing this side of her before.

_And now I feel the ever after_

_Over red wine on the eve of summer_

_The buzz, the buzz of the city_

_As we settle in it's majesty_

_I, I know what you did_

_Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss_

Now she dropped gracefuly to the floor, laying on her stomach. She rolled to her back slowly and raised her leg, bending it so the tip of her toe touched the ground, her other leg up in the air, both of her arms above her head.

_We're back, we're back in San Francisco_

_We're back and you tell me I'm home_

She pushed herself up with her arms forming a bridge, then bringing herself to a standing position again using only one foot on her tiptoe.

_You tell me I am home_

_You tell me I am home_

_You tell me I am home_

_Back in San Francisco_

She gave a quick jump, turning fully around once, then another, gaining height. She stood on her tiptoes and lent forward with her arms shaped like a diamond over her head, her left leg stretched out behind her.

_And I know what you did in San Francisco_

_I know what you did in San Francisco_

_San Francisco_

She back pedalded, her legs both straight and moving in a circular motion. Reaching the end of the wall, she stopped. Then, she took off, taking a few quick steps she jumped gracefully into the air, arms in the air, legs straight, she was positively glowing. Instead of landing on her feet, she let her legs bend and dropped to the ground, ending her dance.

She was in a much better mood after that, she moved to turn the speakers off which were right underneath the window she had left open. As she stood up after the music was turned off, she found herself face to face with Harry. The smile on her face quickly dissapeared and she fainted from the shock, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

Harry cursed loudly and climbed in through the window, leaving his broom outside. Ginny was out cold, he smiled at the soft blush theat was left on her cheeks from the dancing and picked her up easily. He walked to the door, carrying her like a bride and unlocked it, finding it a little hard to get on his broom with Ginny still out. He got on, and decided on holding Ginny in his arms rather than put her down. He fidgeted with getting her situated then finally putit so she was facing him while he flew.

It took him only 5 minutes to find his way back to the Burrow, he set his broom against the side of the brick and kicked the door open. From the sounds of the yelling, Ron and Hermione had moved upstairs. He gently set Ginny on the couch, taking a moment to put a blanket over her and make sure she had pillows behind her head. Then he headed upstairs.

"JUST GET OVER YOURSELF AND BLOODY APOLOGIZE!" Hermione shouted at the top of her voice. Harry froze, his hand in mid air to knock on the door, he had never heard Hermione curse before, this was definitly a first. Before he got the chance to do anything, the door swung open and a very disheveled and angry Hermione collided into him.

"Ouff! Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione picked herself off of him and Harry straightened himself out.

"I found her." He said.

Ron, who was standing in the doorway, had a relieved look on his face at what Harry said.

"Oh thank goodness, where is she!" Hermione said, putting her hand over her heart and looking very relieved.

"Well….that's kind of the problem…" Harry said, the faintest of pink blushes coming across his face. "I kind of spotted her when she did think anyone was watching and she fainted." He mumbled the last part.

"I don't think she wants to see many people when she wakes up so I'm advising you two to stay downtairs so she won't get scared." Harry said strongly, then turned his back on them and headed back downstairs.

Surprsingly, Ginny wasn't on the couch as he came to check on her, she was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a hot mug of hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

She gave a small shrug and kept on sipping at her tea, not giving him a verbal response.

Harry took this as a good sign since she was not running away from him and sat across from her at the table, drumming at it with his fingers. He was thinking up and pouring himself a cuppa from the kettle when he heard footsteps come down the stairs. He gave an inwards groan and turned his head towards Ginny.

Her head had popped up, and she was eyeing the door to the kitchen wearily, her cup of tea lay forgotten. She gave a small sigh of relief when Hermione walked in the room, but it all changed when Ron came in after her.

Ginny immidiately stood up and scrambled backwards as though scared of Ron. She backed away untill she hit the wall by the door, her hand moving to the doorknob.

Ron looked fairly hurt at Ginny's actions, he took a few steps closer to her and then stopped. "Gin, I never ment-" He started.

"No." Ginny said in a low quivering voice. "Don't you dare call me Gin like you're my friend, like you actually care about me. Don't saty you never ment it, because you did, I know you did. I know how you talk about me behind my back to your friends at school, I know how you always push me away so I won't annoy you."

"Ginny, that's not-" He began again.

"No, don't try to feed me more lies. Stay away from me, you should be happy now that I want out, be happy, you've cause me my pride, Ron! I HATE YOU!" She finally plucked up enough courage to scream the last 3 words, than spun on her heal and ran out of the door.

"Great Ron, just bloody great." Harry said angrily as he ran after her in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So, you like? You hate? Review please? The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be put up! 


	2. Private Raido

**A/N: Hello hello! I'm back again for another chapter, sorry for making the wait so long, I needed some inspiration! **

**I hope you all like this next chapter, I have personal answers to your reviews at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song, "Private Radio" belongs all to Vanessa Carlton.**

* * *

Chapter 2 of Her Passion: Private Radio

Just as Harry set foot out of the door, Hermione called out.

"Harry!"

He turned around impatiently. "Yes?"  
Ron had stepped outside with Hermione, refusing to look at Harry and suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Even though he might not admit it, this prat over here, " Her head jerked in the direction of Ron, " does love her, she is his sister after all. Oh, and Ginny can be quite stubborn, so take all the time you need."

Harry could've sworn she gave him a small wink at the end of that sentence, but he shrugged it off and headed for the broomshed, knowing that Ginny had gone off to the shack again.

Upon entering ths shack, Harry automatically reached out to his right, where he always kept his firebolt, but he found that it was gone. "Ginny." He whispered slowly under his breath. Grabbing Ron's Cleansweep, he ran outside and took off. He knew it was going to take much longer to get to the shack, but he didn't care, Ginny needed someone, but the darkness of the night and the slowness of the Cleansweep were definetly going to slow him down.

* * *

Ginny gently set Harry's firebolt down on the large couch. Then, remebering that she left all of her things here, she went back to the speakers, but she stopped before she turned them on.

She sat on the floor, shivering. She was scared of Ron, scared of the tourment he was going to bring her, scared of the way she would be humiliated next. A stray tear fell down her eye as she wondered if anyone would ever love her.

She then got angry, angry at herself from taking all of this crap from Ron, for not being able to stand up for herself at all and let him stomp all over her. She roughly pushed herself up from the floor and turned her speakers on.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Gotta get a little_

_Gotta get a little_

Ginny started with a jump, then another so she could gain height, finally getting the altitude what she wanted, she opened her arms, keeping them with an air of gracefullness about them. She leaned forward, gaining perfect balance on one foot.

_All the world has gone to bed_

_And I am drowning in it's silence_

_But a solitude is in my head, from you, maybe_

She had a look of set determination on her face, trying to rid herself of all emotion. She stood on one tiptoe, holding her leg out at a perfect 90 degree angle, straightening herself out and then running to start a jump.

_And if the silence was a song_

_Well, its rhythm grooves and it's a private radio_

_And on this night I did belong_

_In harmony_

Leaping high into the air, she was trying her hardest not to let her emotions overrun her. She could've sworn that she heard a footstep from outside, but she concluded in her head that it was an animal so she kept dancing.

_And you can't deny me_

_And you will oblige me_

_It's my melody_

Determined to not loose her concentration this time, she dipped down, then scooped her arms up above her head at a low angle. She entertwined them and rocked back and forth to the beat.

* * *

Harry sighed loudly when he finally saw the light of the shack shining in the sky, he thought he had gotten lost for a moment. He made a landing about 30 or so feet from it and laid the broom by a tree, knowing that there wasn't anything out here that could take it. He walked closer to the shack, trying to keep his footsteps quiet so he wouldn't scare Ginny. He stopped and looked in the window at a distance, noticing Ginny was dancing again.

He moved a bit closer, deciding to look in the door so he could get a better view of the dancing red head.

* * *

_When the night comes_

_When no one knows_

_I can feel it_

_I've got my private radio_

She kicked her leg out at a high speed, and then grabbed hold of it at her knee with her hands, bending it so so she was crouched over, then giving a spin and straightening out again.

_I'm finally out of my pillow_

_'Cause I'm lyin' here, but I am ready good to go_

_If I don't win I'll leave this town_

_Or not, I'll stay and chase the sun now_

She jumped high into the air, one leg bent, the other straightened out at an angle. Then putting her arms over her head, she circled them around, standing high on her tiptoes and moving her feet in time.

_And you can't deny me_

_And you will oblige me_

_It's my melody_

She leaned backwards at the waist, her head almost perpendicular to the floor, arms stretched out behind her. She felt them touch the ground, then pushing hard, she kicked her legs up and over her body. About to do another twirl, her mind flashed a picture of Ron.

An odd expression crossed Ginny's face and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Her legs pulled to her chest and her arms covering her face, she couldn't stop her tears.

* * *

Harry was staring at Ginny with every move she did, mentally scolding himself for never noticing that she didn't have friends, that she never talked to anyone, that she bottled her feelings up so much. As from thinking this, he wasn't focusing on Ginny, but when he did, he gasped.

The sobs she was emitting wracked her small petite frame, it broke Harry's heart just to see her cry this hard. He walked in, and kneeled next to her, putting a comforting hand on her cold shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Ginny said seethingly, the tears still pouring furiously out of her eyes. She jerked her shoulder away from his soft touch, figuring that Ron had sent him here to get her back to the Burrow so he wouldn't get in trouble with their mum and dad. She didn't need anyone to take pity on her, especially people who were in the same league as Ron.

Harry frowned and tried again. "Ginny, please, look at me." He said softly.

Ginny sat up, still protectively hugging her legs around her tightly. She gave him a withering glare. "Is this want you want? To get me to look at you so you can convince me to come back to the Burrow? Do you just want Ron to not get in trouble? Is that it? Do you just want to do your little noble hero thing where you save the day?"

Harry could'nt believe his ears, why in the world would Ginny think he was just trying to act a hero? "Dammnit Ginny, I only came here to try to get you to forget about Ron, but if you just want me to take his side, then fine." He angrily stood up and headed for the door. "I hope you're happy now." He said as he turned back on last time. He stomped angrily to the tree where he had left his broom, kicked off, and headed to the Burrow.

Ginny was beside herself, she couldn't believe she just said that to Harry when all he wanted was to comfort her. She limply got up and walked over to her speakers. With a frustrated scream, she picked them up and hurled them out of the window, hearing the crash when they hit the ground.

Then, she fell onto the couch, overcome with another fit of tears, giving a weak moan of grief at all of the horrible things she had done.

Instead of heading back to the Burrow, Harry decided to spy on Ginny to see what she would do now. He hovered right above the roof, just now realising that there was a sky window where he could conviently look in.

He watched as she threw the speakers out of the window, how she collapsed on the couch with tears. Oh, what he would give to be in there, comforting her while she cried, telling her to forget about Ron.

Ginny refused to get up from the couch, remaning there for a good 2 hours. Her crying has ceased an hour ago, and she now resorted to staring blankly at the wall opposite her, trying to rid herself everything that was now causing her grief. But soon, this process was tiring her and she fell asleep to another one of her nitemares.

Harry still watched intently at Ginny, decideding that it might be best for her to spend some time by herself. Slowly, he flew back to the Burrow, figuring that he'd come back early in the morning to look in on Ginny some more.

* * *

True to his word, Harry was back early in the morning to look in on Ginny. He had discussed it over with Hermione and Ron late when he got back the previous night, and they had willingly both agreed with him.

He smiled at the warm summer wind whipping through his hair as he approached the small shack, but his smile soon faltered. He could hear something, screams that seemed to make him shiver despite the warm air around him.

"Ginny!" He called out, approaching the window that was still open. "Wh-" He was going to say more, when he realised that she was still sleeping.

She was tossing frantically on the couch, visibly crying and screaming with a sick pain. Harry could watch no more, he dropped his broom and rushed inside.

"Ginny! Ginny? Wake up! Please, wake up!" He pleaded with her, kneeling by the couch.

Ginny woke up with a gasp, giving a small cry of realisation of what her dream had been about. She fell into Harry's open arms defeatedly, shaking uncontrollably and trying to stifle her sobs.

"God Ginny, what happened?" He asked softly, amazed that a simple nitemare could hurt her so much.

Ginny was still taking her time to compose herself, shakily sitting up and arranging herself in Harry's arms to get comfortable. She somehow felt very very protected with Harry around her, just his presence could ease her pain. But she now began to speak in a shaky voice. "I-it was him, Harry. V-v-voldemort. I was at some time of graveyard. H-he had the diary again." She gave a shudder and Harry tightened his grip around her, listening intently. "He bound me to a grave stone, and he put the c-cru-" She couldn't go any further, just remembering it made her give another scared cry.

"Did he use _crucio_? " Harry whispered.

Ginny gave a shaky nod, buring her face into his shoulder.

"It was like it really happened, I could still feel it when I woke up Harry…" Her eyes were glistening with tears and Harry was completely clueless on what to do. But then, it dawned on him. "Ginny, what was Voldemort's form?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look.

"I mean, was he young like us? Or very bony and unhuman like?" He gave an inward chuckle at his describing skills for Voldemort.

"The young one, like in the Ch-Chamber." She said, trying hard to control her shaking.

"Hmm…" Harry said, trying to analyze her dream. "It must've been something of the past then, it certainly can't be present sine he no longer has that body." He was starting to monologue when Ginny tugged on his shirt a little. "Hmm?"

"Thank you." She said quietly, leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"No problem Gin," Harry said, using her nickname. "But would you rather stay here, or go back to the Burrow?"

"I'm not ready to face Him yet." Ginny said softly, not even saying Ron's name at all.

Harry simply nodded and kept his arms tight around her, feeling her snuggling, if possible, even closer to him.

"You cold?" He asked, noticing that she still hadn't stopped shaking.

"No, no, I'm fine." She whispered, just now realising that Harry Potter was actually acting like a friend to her, Ginny Weasley, could possibly become a friend to Harry Potter.

They sat together for a few minutes, Harry stroking her hair without even knowing it. Ginny on the other hand, had fallen back asleep, she was out cold, all of the crying wore her out and she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Harry took a glance around the room, from the easel with Bill's paintings, to Ginny's bag on the floor, he wondered why she would pick a place like this to get away. About to ask her, he looked down, finding her asleep. He contemplated leaving her there again, but he didn't want her out of his sight again in case she had another one of those dreams.

He soundly picked her up and carried her outside to where his broom awaited.

He akwardly shifted her around so she was balanced in his lap while he held tight around her on the flight back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: I really really hoped you all liked it! And please! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! What do you want to happen? Have an interesting plot in mind? What do you think Ginny should do? Come on, I dno't want to write anything you guys don't like!**

**To my reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so much!**

oceanblue: Thank you so much! I think Ron'll wisen up sooner or later, just wait. ;)

**Pussin Boots: Sorry for making you wait for the upload! Ron'll get what's coming for him. **

**lily was a maraduer: I'm glad you like it, I'll review your story as soon as I finish reading it!**

**Chellina: You got it. ;)**

**littlenosedbookworm: Phew! I've never taken a proper dance class! I'm glad I got the movements alright. **

**t-chan: Oh, he will.**

**Destiny: Alright! Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Thee Gurl U luv 2Hate: AH, I didn't know it was that intense! I'll be sure to make the next one intense too!**

**Winter Solace: I'll keep writing if you'll keep reviewing!  
**


End file.
